


The Witching Hour…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, The Witching Hour…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That special time of night when they always come together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour…

Title: The Witching Hour…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 175  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 13 – The Witching Hour

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: That special time of night when they always come together…

 

**The Witching Hour…**

It’s late, I’m tired and horny. I promised him I’d just review my presentation one last time, and that was hours ago. That’s the thing about owning your own business. It’s never quite perfect, there’s always room for improvement, just a little more tweaking. 

Looking over at him my heart skips a beat, he’s so beautiful sprawled across the sofa with his hair tussled. The afghan is barely covering him, and his exposed thigh and bubble butt are getting me hard. I swear he’s in the exact same position I left him in earlier tonight. 

Its 2:58 am. It’s like my body knows, like I’m programed. Sex at 3:00 am or I’ll turn into a jealous madman, although I’d never admit it. But he’s here, he’s always here at 3:00 am. Since he’s been back there’s no need to wonder if he’ll be in my bed tonight. We’ve never talked about it, but it’s implied. We’re both always here at the witching hour. There’s no place we’d rather be, but here in each other’s arms.

The End…


End file.
